Happy VDay
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Magnus is suprised, Alec wears color, and Chairman Meow is a traitor. Cute belated v-day drabble. based on a pic on Deviant art. Story is better than summary.


**This fic is based off a picture drawn for me by one of my friends on Valentine's Day. So, this is my belated V-day special.**

**Disclaimer- I only own the actual picture this is based off of and the idea. Unfortunately, Magnus still belongs to Cassandra Clare… :'(**

**~~~lol~~~**

Magnus had decided to call Alec. It was twelve so he should be up by now. "Who wants what?" He grumpily answered. Magnus was surprised by Alec's response.

"Your wonderful boyfriend wants to remind you what day it is," he replied.

"It is my day off, and I will be over as soon as I get about six more hours of sleep."

"You really don't know what today is?"

"Um, Monday?"

"No Alec! It's Valentine's Day!" Magnus said sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm really tired right now. I'll talk to you later," Alec said while shutting his phone. He turned to the person at the counter and said, "Sorry. I don't want my boyfriend to know I'm shopping. It's kinda of a surprise for him," he said.

The girl at the counter giggled, "He must be really special."

"He's definitely one of a kind."

Alec had gone shopping and got a bright blue sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans that he was going to wear tonight. He had purposely made Magnus think he was still in bed but he was actually spending the day picking out an outfit that was less bland than his usual tastes.

Magnus was a little disappointed that Alec had been so grumpy but that was one downside to his boyfriend be a Shadowhunter. He was about to start diner when he heard Alec's ringtone, "Hello?"

"Don't start dinner. Go to the flower stand in Central Park. Oh, and don't ask why either," he heard Alec say.

"But I wanna."

"Get over it. I gotta go. Love you honey," Alec said. He had told the man to give Magnus a one rose with a note telling him to go home. Alec knew that Magnus would be a little upset by the time he got back but it would be worth it. When Magnus walked out Alec smiled, he was wearing a long black jacket with a hot pink shirt and his rainbow leather trousers. After Magnus was out of sight Alec went inside. He had a lot of work to do.

Magnus got to the flower stand but there was no Alec. He waited about ten minutes and walked up to the man in charge of the stand, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you had seen a boy with black hair and blue eyes?"

The man replied in a gruff voice, "You Magnus Bane?"

"Um, may I ask why you are asking?"

"Cause a kid stopped by earlier and told me to give this to a Magnus Bane," The man showed Magnus a rose with a note tied to it that had Alec's signature on it.

"Yes, that would be me."

The man handed Magnus the flower and all it said was, "Don't get mad. Go home. I love you. Alec." Magnus was starting to get a little ticked at Alec. But, Alec probably had a good explination.

Alec heard the door unlock so he dashed into the bedroom, "Hello Chairman Me- woah." Magnus reached down and picked up the cat, looked it straight in the eyes and said, "Did I leave it like this?" Alec had prepared a candel light dinner for Magnus.

Chairman Meow meowed in response.

"I didn't think so. Did you do this?"

"Meow."

"Where is he?" Magnus put down the tiny cat and he came trotting up to the door, looked right up at Alec, and meowed.

Alec picked the cat up and said, "You little traitor."

Magnus walked up to Alec, he wrapped his arm that was still holding the rose around Alec's neck and Alec reached and got Magnus's other hand and Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek, "I love you Alexander Lightwood."

"I love you too Mags."

"I really do hate being called that."

"And I hate being called Alexander."

Magnus kissed his cheek again and even though it was just the two of them Alec blushed and Magnus closed his eyes cause he was about to laugh.

**~~~lol~~~**

**If you wanna see the pic it will be in toboredtothink's gallery. That is mah profile, I only colored it by the way. The pic belongs to my squerril and I decided to write it so… That is this fic's "life story".**

**Please review! It helps stop the endangerment of pandas!**


End file.
